Hunt for Help
:For coloring and informational errors, see here. Hunt for Help is a magazine story inspired by The Lion King. It was published in three issues of The Lion King: A Nature Fun and Learn Series as part of the Hakuna Matata magazine series. Synopsis Nala escapes the Pride Lands in order to find help, and she and Simba nearly brush paths. Plot Part 1 Hunt for Help begins by introducing Nala and her best friend, Simba. At the start of the story, Nala is having a dream about her childhood in which she and Simba are wrestling by the Water Hole. Upon waking, Nala is thrust back into the dark reality of Scar's reign, and she laments Simba's death, wishing that he could come back to save the Pride Lands. Not long after this, she encounters Rafiki, who makes her realize that she must leave the Pride Lands in order to find help. Rafiki tells her to meet him on the edge of the Pride Lands, where Scar's army of hyenas patrol daily, and Nala watches as baboons and elephants drive the hyenas away. As thick clouds of dust rise up from the trunks of the elephants, Nala thanks Rafiki for his help and flees the Pride Lands. Part 2 Meanwhile, Simba is chasing a butterfly in memory of how he and Nala used to chase butterflies as cubs. In the midst of the chase, he accidentally pounces on Pumbaa and ends up mane-deep in mud. The warthog is excited to know that Simba shares his love of mud, but Simba assures him that he had just been daydreaming. After he cleans himself off, he and his friends leave the water hole. No sooner have they left when Nala arrives, thirsty from her long journey. While she crouches to drink, she overhears a pair of storks complaining about a mud-slinging lion. Ears perked, Nala asks which way the lion went, and the storks point her after Simba. Nala anxiously follows the trail, but she ends up running into another pride and is chased to the border of their kingdom. Even more exhausted now than before, Nala continues her search for help, despite being continuously besieged by misfortunes. Just when things can't get any worse, a bolt of lightning ignites the savanna, sending a fire surging across the plains. Part 3 As the fire begins to spread, animals flee, and Simba and Nala race to safety on opposite ends of the panic. Both lions manage to reach the river safely, though they do not encounter one another in the chaos, and rain begins to fall on the savanna, putting out the fire. While Nala rests beside the river, determined to continue searching for help, Simba reunites with Timon and Pumbaa, whom he'd lost during the fire. Pages Hunt for Help 1.png Hunt for Help 2.png Hunt for Help 3.png Hunt for Help 4.png Hunt for Help 5.png Hunt for Help 6.png Hunt for Help 7.png Hunt for Help 8.png Hunt for Help 9.png Hunt for Help 10.png Hunt for Help 11.png Hunt for Help 12.png Category:The Hakuna Matata Magazine Series Category:Media Category:Magazine stories Category:The Lion King magazine stories